This invention relates to zirconia-containing ceramic compositions useful for thermal barrier coatings having improved mechanical properties, especially improved fracture toughness, by including small amounts of lanthana. This invention further relates to coatings prepared from such compositions, articles having such coatings and methods for preparing such coatings for the article.
Components operating in the gas path environment of gas turbine engines are typically subjected to significant temperature extremes and degradation by oxidizing and corrosive environments. Environmental coatings and especially thermal barrier coatings are an important element in current and future gas turbine engine designs, as well as other articles that are expected to operate at or be exposed to high temperatures, and thus cause the thermal barrier coating to be subjected to high surface temperatures. Examples of turbine engine parts and components for which such thermal barrier coatings are desirable include turbine blades and vanes, turbine shrouds, buckets, nozzles, combustion liners and deflectors, and the like. These thermal barrier coatings typically comprise the external portion or surface of these components and are usually deposited onto a metal substrate (or more typically onto a bond coat layer on the metal substrate for better adherence) from which the part or component is formed to reduce heat flow (i.e., provide thermal insulation) and to limit (reduce) the operating temperature the underlying metal substrate of these parts and components is subjected to. This metal substrate typically comprises a metal alloy such as a nickel, cobalt, and/or iron based alloy (e.g., a high temperature superalloy).
The thermal barrier coating is usually prepared from a ceramic material, such as a chemically (metal oxide) phase-stabilized zirconia. Examples of such chemically phase-stabilized zirconias include yttria-stabilized zirconia, scandia-stabilized zirconia, calcia-stabilized zirconia, and magnesia-stabilized zirconia. The thermal barrier coating of choice is typically a yttria-stabilized zirconia ceramic coating. A representative yttria-stabilized zirconia thermal barrier coating usually comprises about 7 weight % yttria and about 93 weight % zirconia. The thickness of the thermal barrier coating depends upon the metal substrate part or component it is deposited on, but is usually in the range of from about 3 to about 70 mils (from about 76 to about 1788 microns) thick for high temperature gas turbine engine parts.
Although significant advances have been made in improving the durability of thermal barrier coatings for turbine engine components, such coatings are still susceptible to various types of damage, including objects ingested by the engine, erosion, oxidation, and attack from environmental contaminants. Impact damage caused by such ingested objects can eventually cause spallation and loss of the thermal barrier coating.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to improve the impact resistance and fracture toughness of such thermal barrier coatings, especially at higher temperatures that most turbine components are subjected to, so that the coating is less susceptible to damage due to objects and debris ingested by the engine and passing through the turbine sections thereof.